


A Lunchtime Reunion

by schlopreceptacle



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schlopreceptacle/pseuds/schlopreceptacle
Summary: Bulma reunites with an old friend in an unexpected place. This takes place probably before the beginning of Dragon Ball Z. This is a long-delayed gift for the amazing BringingYaoiBack!





	A Lunchtime Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sendgays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendgays/gifts).



“Put all the money in the bag and no one will get hurt!”

Bulma crouched under the table, hands over her head as she had been instructed. Everything had happened so fast. She had been out for a business lunch when this psycho burst in, guns literally blazing, demanding for the restaurant staff to turn over all their cash. But once she recognized the robber, her heart skipped a beat, and she couldn’t stop the smile coming over her face. Bulma knew just what to do. 

She moved slowly and snuck a peek out from her hiding place. Over by the register, she spotted a woman with a mass of dazzling blonde curls on her head. She wore a skin tight black suit that clung to all her curves. Her two hands held up an automatic pistol, pointed at the server's head. 

As far as Bulma could tell, the attacker was alone.

“Don't worry, gentlemen,” she whispered, turning to her business associates to see them cowering like scared puppies. “No one comes into  _ my _ restaurant and starts causing trouble.”

With that, she stood. She did a little shimmy to adjust her azure colored dress and tossed her long blue locks back over her shoulder.

“Hey, Lunch. Long time no see.”

The criminal turned away from the register, green eyes ablaze.

“Bulma?” The blonde woman almost dropped the bag holding the cash. 

She was just as gorgeous as ever, Bulma realized as they now made eye contact. It had been at least a few years since the last time she'd seen Lunch.

“What brings you to my fine establishment today?” Bulma casually edged closer so that she stood at the bar opposite from where Lunch stood, still holding the bag with a sheepish look on her face.

“ _ Your  _ fine establishment, huh?” she asked with a raised brow.

“Yup.” Bulma leaned over the counter and twirled a lock of hair. “It's still pretty new. But it's doing well.”

“I'll say.” Lunch plopped the bag of cash onto the counter. “You're making a killing.” She leaned back against the other side of the bar and crossed her arms. “So, are you gonna let me get away with this? For old time’s sake?” 

Bulma shifted her weight and rolled her eyes up like she was deep in thought. “Hmm.” She gave Lunch a long and purposeful look up and down. She had wondered almost daily where Lunch had gone off to those years ago, after Goku and Chi Chi’s wedding. It was at that wedding when Lunch--in her more docile form--had turned down Bulma’s attentions and attempts at a kiss. Bulma had long let go of her embarrassment over the affair, but she often wondered if it was the reason Lunch had stopped coming around. 

But now this was a different Lunch, and even a different Bulma. 

“I don’t think I can let you get away with running off again,” Bulma finally said. 

Lunch laughed. “Let me? I’m the one with the gun around here.” 

“Yeah, and you could leave at any moment, right?” Bulma couldn’t stop her sly smile. Lunch’s already thin eyes narrowed, but Bulma saw the corners of her mouth twitching upward.  _ I’m going to kiss those lips again if it’s the last thing I do…  _

With renewed determination, Bulma turned. Everyone in the restaurant was staring. “Sorry, everyone! Today’s entertainment had a… uhh, a little bit of a mixup.” She faked a little laugh and gave a wave. “Come back next week and we’ll make it worth your while!”

The waitstaff and the restaurant patrons, including her business associates, looked around at each other, shrugged, and went back to their lunches. 

“There. Now we have some time to catch up.” Bulma grabbed Lunch’s hand and dragged her into the small office off the side of the bar. She slammed the door behind her and clicked the lock. 

“I’m still the one with the gun here, remember?” 

“I remember.” Bulma pushed Lunch into the office chair and took a seat on the edge of the desk. “Do  _ you _ remember the last time we saw each other?”

She knew Lunch wouldn’t--not if she was in “good Lunch” form at the time. 

Lunch just looked up at her with her bright green eyes and half a smile on her lips. With a sigh of defeat she placed her gun on the desk and slid it away. “Why don’t you tell me all about what happened last time we saw each other.” It was a request, not a question, and she knew Lunch was egging her on. 

Bulma leaned forward. As she did, it was almost like she was propelled back in time to that moment at the wedding years ago. In her memories she saw a dark-haired Lunch, with ruddy cheeks and a bashful demeanor and a gentle smile, kindly pushing Bulma away. “Bulma, we can’t. Not here,” she had insisted. Bulma had backed away, feeling horrified. 

But now--there was no one to judge, and she was sure that this version of Lunch wouldn’t give a damn anyway. So she leaned in, lips parted, and landed the kiss that Lunch had turned away years before. 

She felt a warm rush over her chest and neck as Lunch’s lips pressed back, supple and surprisingly delicate. 

Bulma moved closer, placing a hand on Lunch’s leather-clad thigh. She sighed as their lips continued to meet, and when Lunch’s hand touched her cheek. 

“So that’s what happened last time I saw you?” Lunch asked as they parted. 

“Almost.” Bulma again tossed her hair back, feeling hot and giddy. 

“Hmph.” 

Lunch’s pursed lips were too beautiful to resist. Bulma felt like she was falling as she brought her lips to Lunch’s once again. Her fingertips began to wander up the inside of Lunch’s thigh, until they found a delightful warmth at the top. She hesitated, then pressed her fingers more firmly, urgently. Lunch opened her legs and uttered the faintest hum in response. Bulma’s fingers massaged gently as she felt Lunch’s breath hitch between their kisses. 

Bulma felt hungry now, eager to please the woman she had always craved. She crouched onto her knees and began to peel off Lunch’s clinging leather pants. Looking up, she saw the other woman gazing down at her with a smirk. 

“What’re you waiting for?” asked Lunch, a dark laugh at the edge of her voice. 

Bulma licked her lips, then leaned forward until her tongue met Lunch’s delicate skin. She let her tongue and lips wander, learning Lunch’s taste, and then she placed her hands on Lunch’s thighs to give herself easier access. Her mouth found the firm button of Lunch’s clit, then began to undulate with a rhythm, one that Lunch responded to with her hips and breath. Bulma slowly crawled her fingers up Lunch’s soft inner thigh until she found the warmth of her opening.

With that, Lunch abruptly moved, and seemingly in an instant Bulma had her back up against the wall. 

“But--” Bulma’s protest was cut off as Lunch kneeled down and hiked Bulma’s skirt up to her hips. Lunch’s strong fingers pressed open Bulma’s legs, and then all Bulma could see was a head of blonde hair buried between her thighs. 

Bulma had almost not even noticed how wet she had gotten while savoring Lunch’s taste. Now, with Lunch returning the favor, she felt herself almost on the verge of falling over the edge. Her nails dug into the wall and she arched up into Lunch’s mouth, uttering a sharp moan.

Lunch’s tongue licked and flicked relentlessly, as though she were desperate to finish Bulma off, and her hands crept upward underneath Bulma’s dress to grasp her breasts. Bulma closed her eyes and cried out again as Lunch closed her lips over the blue-haired woman’s clit and sucked. With Lunch’s tongue flickering and lips sucking and fingers grasping, Bulma couldn’t stop herself. With a breathy cry she came, her hands buried in blonde locks. 

As she opened her eyes, Lunch stood and pressed against her with a fierce kiss. Bulma tasted herself on Lunch's lips and blushed, but then she realized that this devious version of Lunch had foiled all her plans. With a wicked grin she turned and pushed the other woman against the wall. 

Lunch’s hair had come undone, blonde curls tousled around her ruddy cheeks. But suddenly a strange look came over Lunch’s face. Bulma felt her heart drop. “Shit,” she uttered. With that, Lunch sneezed, a single strand of hair having tickled her nose. 

In an instant, dark-haired Lunch stood before her, pantsless and looking confused. 

“Bulma?” Lunch looked around, then down, then she gasped. “What is going on!?”

Bulma backed away. “I… We…” 

“Are we having sex!?” Lunch’s high-pitched voice sounded even higher than usual. 

“Yes! But we can stop! I’m so sorry!” Bulma had already begun shimmying her dress back down over her hips and scrambling to find Lunch’s pants. 

“Wait…” Lunch still blushed, and her voice had gotten quiet. “I’m not sure if I want to stop…” 

Bulma met her eyes in disbelief. “Are--are you sure? It’s just that, at Goku and Chi Chi’s wedding…”

“I know.” Lunch looked down. “I’ve always regretted that, Bulma. I just felt embarrassed. But now…” 

Bulma had found herself moving closer again, and now she stood right before the woman she had always craved. 

“Will you kiss me?” Lunch asked, her voice barely audible. 

Feeling her heart skip, Bulma leaned in and kissed this Lunch--finally, deeply, hungrily. As they kissed, she felt the other woman relaxing into her. 

“I want you, Bulma,” Lunch whispered. 

Bulma smiled, giving Lunch one more deep kiss. Then her hands began to wander, and she had a renewed need for the woman pressed up against the wall. 

“Now, where was I?” she whispered as she found the zipper at the front of Lunch’s leather jacket. She unzipped it quickly and pushed it away. She made quick work of the cami and bra that Lunch wore underneath, and finally grasped Lunch's breast while flicking her tongue over her neck. “You look as amazing as ever,” Bulma whispered between nips and kisses. Part of her still couldn't believe that she finally had her old friend melting in her hands.

Lunch took in air sharply even as her hands began to wander shyly over the curve of Bulma’s ass. Bulma's thumb and forefinger tugged on Lunch's nipple, and with a moan of pleasure Bulma leaned down to take it into her mouth. Meanwhile her other hand had made its way between Lunch's legs to begin exploring with a curious finger.

“Ah,” Lunch cried as three of Bulma's fingers slipped inside her, one at a time. Bulma felt the way the apprehensive tension in Lunch's body melted away at her touch, kissing and fondling and fingering, until Lunch was arching her back and biting her lip. Bulma slid her fingers harder, faster now, until she felt wetness sliding down into her palm. 

“Make me come, Bulma,” Lunch finally gasped. 

Bulma dropped to her knees and again swirled her tongue around Lunch's eager clit. Her heart beat hard as she heard Lunch’s breath coming faster. 

“Yes, Bulma!” Lunch cried out, her hands digging into locks of blue hair as she arched her hips forward against Bulma's devouring mouth. Bulma couldn’t help her own moan as she felt her lover coming around her fingers and in her mouth. 

Lunch leaned weakly against the wall, breathing deep, as Bulma slowly stood, trailing kisses up the dark-haired woman’s thighs and lower stomach. 

“I’d say that was worth the long wait,” Bulma murmured as she stood, giving Lunch another kiss on the lips. 

“Did the other me have just as much fun?” 

“Hmm, I hope so.” Bulma smiled wickedly. “We may have to keep trying to find out for sure!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I am the worst person ever for taking so long to finish this! I hope it was worth the wait at least a tiny bit! <3


End file.
